


just another highschool au

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bellamy is just trying to get out and keep his sister safe, Blakes and Raven centric sorry, Cheerleader Raven, Foster Care, Multi, Octavia Blake is an after school special waiting to happen, Popular Bellamy, Stereotypes, at least in bellamy's paranoid head, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: A series of events set into motion by fate or the fear of a falling GPA.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Echo (Mentioned), Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake & Raven Reyes, Raven Reyes & Jacapo Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. abercrombie and fail

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on ig with the cast looking like high school stereotypes and I was inspired to say the least.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy wants his sister to pass Physics but she's quite content with getting D's *wink wink* he soon discovers Octavia is the least of his worries after a meeting with his History teacher Mr Kane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh I did a thing. I hope you like it. Full disclosure I'm posting to avoid it being deleted by the archive.

* * *

Bellamy walked past Harper who was hanging posters for her upcoming presidential campaign with the help of her boyfriend Monty. What a cliche he thought, rolling his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar head of brown hair filled with coloured highlights and a boy from his year standing next to her.

"Octavia." Bellamy spoke sternly causing his sister to look away from the older boy and at him.

"Yes Bell?" She asked with a scoff, irritated with the incoming cockblock.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to third period?"

"I have a free session," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Atom was just gonna tell me about this venue his band is playing this weekend."

"Actually he was just leaving," Bellamy replied, glaring at the boy in question.

"What-"

"See you around Octavia," Atom replied walking off.

"Are you serious?" Octavia asked bitterly.

"Yes I am. Now let me walk to the library where you can study for that Physics make up test I talked Sinclair into letting you do."

"It's early in the school year I really don't need to be taking make up tests," she cursed, following Bellamy.

"We can't take any chances O."

"Fine, I'll take the stupid test. But I'm useless at physics and you're no STEM major."

"I'll work on getting you a tutor," he sighed as they stopped at the library entrance. "In the meantime at least continue trying?"

"Fine, I'll try," she sighed.

"Thank you. See you at lunch."

Octavia rolled her eyes and walked off. Bellamy had no idea what he was gonna do with her, but he had bigger things to deal with at the moment. Mr Kane his history teacher wanted to see him and naturally, he assumed the worst. Like Octavia said, it was early in the school year so he could probably make up whatever he needed to make up but this couldn't be good news. As he approached the door he could hear the sound of arguing on the other side.

"You've gotta be kidding me this is gonna destroy my GPA Mr Kane."

"Raven I know what a good student you are and how dedicated you-"

"No, no you don't. You couldn't possibly know how much I bust my ass-"

"Language please Miss Reyes."

"Right, sorry," she scoffed bitterly. "I've maintained a perfect GPA for four years plus extra credit, college courses AND cheerleading. Do I look like the type who genuinely enjoys waving pom poms to help a bunch of losers who can barely scratch their names get scholarships and free passes to sexually assault and rape at a college level?"

Bellamy decided he'd better rescue Kane and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Kane replied.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Bellamy asked.

"We're kind of in the middle of something here," Raven scoffed.

"Actually Miss Reyes I asked Mr Blake here to assist you."

"Assist me, with what?"

"You've always been doing just well enough to pass this class and this time the scale tipped. Mr Blake is one of my best students-"

"You want me to get a tutor? No. I don't do tutors, tutors are for people who-"

"Before you finish that sentence I'd like to remind you that this has been the bane of your GPA for the past three years Miss Reyes. You either accept the help or try to go it alone and almost make it to the college of your dreams."

"Hold up, who says I agree to tutoring a neurotic pom pom wielder with a bad attitude, no offense."

"No offense taken, kinda hard to be offended by someone who looks like they fell out of last season's catalogue of Abercrombie and Fail."

"Both of you please," Kane sighed. "Bellamy you're falling behind on credit. You don't have much extra curricular activities so I would be willing to supplement the areas that are lacking, provided you tutor Miss Reyes."

"Sir, surely there's something else I can do besides spend time with her."

"You'd be lucky to," Raven scoffed.

"I've checked, there isn't, you're both incredibly bright students so surely you'll work this out. Now I'll write you late passes for your classes and you can be on your way."

Well, this would be fun Bellamy thought as he walked out.

"Look, you can meet me after school to discuss schedules. This doesn't have to be awkward," Bellamy shrugged.

"Why would it be awkward?" Raven asked with a scoff. "Because of that two minute romp in in my jeep we had last year before you told me you only dated college girls?"

"It was way more than two minutes."

"No, I was counting."

"That's harsh," Bellamy scoffed. It was way more than two minutes. "Anyway, I'll see you around."

"I don't want the whole school knowing my business so text me."

"I don't have your number."

"Sounds like a you problem," Raven yelled over her shoulder as she walked away.

Great, now he had two problem women to deal with.


	2. walking shampoo commercial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy goes searching for dirt on a potential physics tutor for Octavia.

* * *

Deciding to blow off English, he walked to the field where he found his friend Clarke sitting on the bleachers sketching.

"Using the girls soccer team for inspiration again?" Bellamy asked with a grin.

"No, just observing the gym class I'm supposed to be in."

"Who's today's victim? Or are you still hung up on Virginia Woolf over there?" Bellamy asked, referring to the long haired brunette.

"Very funny, I'm not hung up on anyone, especially not Lexa Woods. I just happen to think that she has a nice body."

"And I'm sure you'd object to having it held against you," Bellamy teased.

"I would not," Clarke chuckled, tucking a strand of her short blonde behind her ear. "But fine I will draw someone else. Like the walking shampoo commercial that just showed up," she said nodding to Raven.

"God she's everywhere today huh."

"She's in class, where you're supposed to be."

"Blew it off, your loving stepdad wrecked my whole mood."

"What'd Kane do now?"

"Stuck me tutoring her for extra credit."

"Yikes, that's awkward. Didn't you two hook up at Jasper's party last year?"

"Yes," Bellamy replied through gritted teeth.

"Touchy. Anyway maybe you guys can hook up again. Unless you're still with that crazy college chick."

"Echo isn't crazy and anyway we broke up like three months ago."

"I feel like I should've known that, sorry."

"Nah it's cool I didn't really tell anyone and regardless I'm not hooking up with Raven. She makes Echo seem calm."

"Yea I've seen her run cheer practice when Roma and Bree aren't there."

"Saving grace is that she's hot though, I'll just remember that when she's busting my balls."

"That's the spirit," Clarke grinned. "Now I would love to stay and chat but I promised Harper I'd help design the senior class mural she's planning to have painted."

"Yea okay I'll see you in a bit," Bellamy replied turning his attention to the class going on in front of him.

He could see why Clarke always hung out there, fresh air and hot girls were a combo almost no one would turn down. Speaking of hot girls, his eyes caught Raven's and she aptly flipped him off before finishing her stretches to go run the required laps. They hadn't had a conversation since the awkward stint in the back of her jeep last year so her animosity had to be because of Kane.

He could still feel the brown haired girl staring daggers into him despite how far away he was so he decided to check on his sister, who once again was entertaining another boy. This time it was Jasper Jordan, stoner and partier extraordinaire.

"What's going on here?" Bellamy asked, annoyed.

"Bellamy, hey man, Octavia told me she was having a bit of trouble with Physics so I thought I'd help her out."

"Didn't you drop Physics, Jasper?"

"I may have," he sighed getting up.

"Yea I thought so," Bellamy scoffed as he watched the boy walk off.

"Dammit Bellamy why do you always have to embarrass me?" Octavia whisper yelled.

"Trust me you'll be thanking me one day. These guys only want one thing O."

"You were one of those guys Bell."

"Which is why I know. I'll handle the tutor situation."

"Jasper is a bit of a dope anyway," she sighed.

"You are what you smoke."

Octavia chuckled at, "smuggle me off campus for lunch?"

"Okay, I'll text Clarke and see if she wants anything. She's helping Harper with a mural."

* * *

After lunch Bellamy decided to use his free period to find Octavia a tutor. He knocked on the door of the classroom where Sinclair was supposed to be teaching Intro to Electrical Engineering, hoping to steal him away for a moment. Instead, he was met with a sneer from none other than Raven Reyes.

"Stalker much Blake?"

"You wish, I'm here to see Sinclair."

"He's grading papers in the back, try not to trip on your way there or anything," she scoffed stepping aside to let him pass. "Alright folks nothing to see there, let's get your attention back to the board please."

"Mr Blake, what can I do for you?" Sinclair asked as Bellamy kneeled next to him.

"First I'd like to thank you again for giving my sister the chance to take another test."

"It's no problem," he shrugged.

"Yes but she's having a bit of trouble with the material and I'm not the best equipped to help her."

"So you want a tutor?"

"Yes, but I know that a lot of guys take your classes and I'd kinda like to limit her interaction with the guys at this school."

"Understandable, Raven's my best student you can ask her?"

"Raven, Raven Reyes? You're kidding-"

"She's teaching the class while I finish my work isn't she?" Sinclair asked not looking up from the papers in front of him.

Bellamy sighed. "She won't help me, but thanks for the suggestion."

"Course she will, sit down I'll ask her. Make yourself useful," he replied handing Bellamy a stack of papers and an answer key.

Bellamy sighed, annoyed that he got roped into marking papers during his period and that he'd need to listen to Raven Reyes talk the whole time.

"No, that's wrong," she said walking over to a station. "You hooked it up backwards," she sighed fiddling with something and in no time the bulb came on. "This is the basic of the basics when I was fourteen I could do this in my sleep."

"She's a bit.... Much isn't she?" Bellamy asked Sinclair.

"She means well," he grinned.

"Listen if you can't do this without being electrocuted then I mean you may as well drop out right now."

"Ah- Raven," Sinclair reprimanded.

"Retracting my last statement but seriously you guys you gotta-" her statement was cut off by the bell and she rolled her eyes. "Sinclair wants you to read chapters three to five for next week's class and I'm not supposed to tell you this but there's gonna be a test. Whoops," she finished walking towards Sinclair.

"There's no test," he scoffed.

"You expect them to read otherwise? Thought so, what the hell does he want?"

"I heard you're his best student."

"I am," she scoffed.

"His sister could use some help with Physics."

"He has a sister?"

"Octavia Blake, she's a sophomore," Sinclair clarified.

"Oh the bitchy one with the coloured hair."

"Raven!" "What did you just say?" Sinclair and Bellamy spoke in unison.

"What, it's true- fine I'm sorry. But she has a really bad attitude and passes notes whenever I'm in charge. What makes you think she'll listen to me?"

"I'll handle that," Bellamy sighed. "Believe me I'm not happy about this either."

"Sure you aren't, I need to get changed for the assembly. Walk with me. And you and I are going to talk about this later," Raven replied, directing her last statement at Sinclair.

The older man simply chuckled and shook his head as the pair walked out.

"So, I need to be tutored by you and you want me to tutor your sister huh?"

"Yes."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'm tutoring you?"

"No you have to do that. Give me something interesting."

Bellamy sighed. "Your leg, does it still hurt? I remember you wearing a brace last year and you still kinda limp a little from time to time."

"You really are a stalker." Raven scoffed crossing her arms. "But yes."

"I can rub it for you when you want."

"Wow so what you want to give me is the gift of you feeling me up? Sorry but last I checked you weren't that good with your hands so I'll pass."

"That's really harsh Raven," he grinned.

"Would be harsher if I told the female population that you had a shrimp dick and low libido."

"They would both be lies. And I have people who can attest to that."

"Right you suddenly started hooking up with highschool girls after that night. Glad I could show you the wonders of pussy your age."

"That you did, think you could show me again now that the brace is gone?"

"You know I thought it was weird that you and John Murphy were friends because he's- Murphy and you seemed like a slightly decent guy but you're just as much of a pig." She scoffed walking into the locker room.

That was it he thought, Murphy was dating one of Raven's friends, Emori so he had to have known something about her.

* * *

"What do you mean you have no idea what Raven could want in return?" Bellamy groaned.

"She's a bit secretive and Emori actually respects boundaries," Murphy replied with disdain as he pulled on his football jersey.

"Well that sucks," Bellamy replied staring up at the ceiling of the mostly empty locker room.

"You should probably ask Harper, she knows everyone's business."

"That's a good idea."

"I'm full of them."

Bellamy sighed, Harper would be at the assembly and she'd probably be campaigning there as well, which meant he'd need to show up after all. He slipped into the gymnasium and spotted her sitting next to Monty, chattering animatedly as usual.

"Seat taken?" He asked sitting on the empty spot next to her.

"No, just shocked to see you here. I thought you never came to these things."

"I don't, I'm here to see you."

"Oh and to what do I owe this honour?" She asked with a smile.

"You're familiar with Raven Reyes right?"

"Hmm hmm," she nodded.

"Well I'm trying to get her to tutor my sister but she says I need to make it worth her while."

"Well not that it's any of my business but she's failing Kane's class. You could offer to help her there?"

"I already know that, won't work. I need something good. Something she can't turn down or get from a quizlet."

Harper sighed, "okay you definitely didn't hear this from me and I'm going to need a stellar endorsement from you in return."

"Yea no problem, what is it?"

"Raven's thinking about blowing off the fall formal because no one's asked her and she thinks the crop of boys here is undesirable either way."

"Wait seriously?" Bellamy asked as the cheerleaders ran out.

"Yea every other girl on the squad has a date, even the sophomores."

"Wow," he replied, still dumbfounded.

Raven was beautiful, so beautiful that it didn't matter that she was a little or a lot of crazy; he couldn't believe that she had a hard time getting a date for anything let alone a dumb school dance. He was going to blow off the dance and pick up a few extra shifts at the bodega where he worked but this was the perfect excuse to live his full highschool experience.


End file.
